


Lonk to the Oats

by EclipseOfTheWild



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Have some oats, Hi it's two in the morning, fuck my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: JustOats
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Lonk to the Oats

Legend placed his silver spoon in the bowl, scoop out some sweet, sweet oats. He took a bite, savoring the taste.

"Delicious"

The End


End file.
